Decorating a tree with a strand of electric lights is a common way to illuminate a real or artificial tree. One such method for illuminating a tree includes wrapping a strand of electric lights around the tree by walking in a circle around the exterior of the tree while simultaneously disposing the strand of electric lights on the tree's outer branches. However, this method usually appears messy and does not illuminate the interior of the tree. In order to achieve an aesthetically pleasing effect and illuminate the exterior and interior of the tree, one must laboriously weave the strand of electric lights in and out of the interior branches of the tree. However, this is difficult and cumbersome, particularly with real trees, because the individual light elements, which often face in random opposing directions, may catch or snag on tree branches and on the strand itself as the strand is guided into the interior of the tree. This may result in tangled strands and branches and is frustrating to the decorator attempting to guide the strand of electric lights into the interior of the tree.
Some attempts have been made to solve deficiencies in decorating the interior of a tree. Examples include housing a strand of lights in a translucent tube and inserting the combination of the tube and the strand of lights into the interior of the tree. However, such a device is not aesthetically pleasing and fails to provide a traditional look because the plastic tube remains in the tree and about the lights. Another device requires a band with outwardly radiating strands of electric lights to be wrapped around the trunk of a tree. However, such a device does not address the problem of the light elements becoming entangled with the strand and the tree branches when positing the strand of electrical lights on a tree.